Wireless networks are encountering exponential growth of Internet traffic, such as video traffic, web browsing traffic, and other data traffic that can be carried over the Internet. Continued growth in Internet traffic has spurred the development of new wireless communication protocols that can support wider bandwidths, a greater range of radio frequencies, and higher throughput data rates. Given the costs and/or data traffic limits to communicate over cellular networks, users can prefer to communicate over “free” wireless local area networks (WLANs), subscription based WLANs, and/or operator provided WLANs. WLAN access is typically not predicated on usage based billing, so users can generally use WLANs without worrying about exceeding a data traffic cap. In unlicensed radio frequency bands, in which WLANs typically operate, cellular wireless communication devices do not presently operate, but standardization efforts and exploration have begun that seek to add bandwidth for cellular transmissions by using radio frequency channels within the unlicensed radio frequency bands presently occupied by WLANs. In particular, the 5 GHz radio frequency band is targeted to provide for secondary carrier LTE transmission in a carrier aggregation mode. To maintain WLAN performance, a WLAN system needs to be able to detect and mitigate the effects of radio frequency interference from cellular communication systems that may overlap with WLAN signals.